Certain medical treatments include the use of therapy gases that are inhaled by the patient. Gas delivery systems are often utilized by hospitals to control the rate of therapy gas delivery to the patient in need thereof, to verify the correct type of gas and the correct concentration are being used. Gas delivery systems may also verify dosage information, patient information and therapy gas administration.
Known therapy gas delivery systems may include a computerized system for tracking patient information, including information regarding the type of gas therapy, concentration of therapy gas to be administered and dosage information for a particular patient. While these computerized systems may communicate with other components of the therapy gas delivery system, such as the valve on the gas source that controls the flow of gas to the computerized system and/or the ventilator for administration to the patient, such communication has not included an ability to determine the amount of treatment time left before the therapy gas remaining in the gas source falls below a predetermined minimum or the gas source is empty.
There is a need for a therapy gas delivery system that addresses at least the above.